Kesan Pertama
by bibblebubblebloop
Summary: Memang benar, jangan menilai orang hanya dari penampilan luarnya. Itu lah yang Kyungsoo pikirkan saat ini. BaekSoo!


Title: Kesan pertama

Pair: BaekSoo (Baekhyun-Kyungsoo)

Genre: YAOI

Rate: M

 **BaekSoo**

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo akan sampai di rumah pada pukul 9 malam setiap bekerja. Dan setiap ia pulang, ia akan bertemu pandang dengan seorang pemuda berwajah cantik yang selalu merokok di depan pintu masuk gedung apartemen sederhana yang ditempatinya.

Rambutnya coklat keemasan, kulitnya putih, tubuhnya mungkin sedikit lebih tegap dan sedikit lebih tinggi dibanding Kyungsoo, juga mata sipitnya yang membuat Kyungsoo lumayan terpesona.

Mungkin selama ini mereka hanya bertemu pandang tapi malam ini entah mengapa Kyungsoo ingin menunjukkan senyumannya pada pemuda itu. diluar dugaan pemuda itu ternyata membalas tersenyum dan senyumnya itu sangat cute seperti bocah SD.

"kau selalu pulang malam, apa kau tidak takut diculik?" ucap pemuda itu sambil menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya.

Ia selalu merokok di luar gedung karna di dalam gedung ada aturan dilarang merokok. Kyungsoo pun memberanikan diri untuk mendekat pada pemuda itu. memang benar, dia sedikit lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Kyungsoo. "apa maksudmu dengan diculik?"

"kau terlalu manis untuk disebut laki-laki, aku pikir kau anak perempuan" ia terkekeh. Suaranya tidak terlalu berat seperti lelaki pada umumnya.

"kau bahkan lebih cantik, apa kau tidak sadar?" balas Kyungsoo juga sambil terkekeh.

"aku sadar kok" pemuda itu membuang rokoknya yang sudah tersisa sedikit lalu menginjaknya hingga hancur. "banyak yang mengatakan bahwa aku cantik seperti perempuan. Ya, hanya saja mereka terlalu suka menilai dari luar"

Kyungsoo melihat aura pemuda ini yang bahkan sangat manly, tidak girly seperti wajahnya. Karna sikap dan auranya yang terlalu manly, Kyungsoo jadi melihat wajah cantik itu tidak lagi terlihat cantik, justru sangat tampan.

Mereka lama saling menatap, mungkin pemuda berambut coklat keemasan itu juga sedang menilai bagaimana Kyungsoo dari pandangan matanya.

"mau masuk bersama?" tawar Kyungsoo.

Ia mengangguk, "tentu"

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen itu lalu menuju ke elevator. Berada dalam satu elevator bersama pemuda ini, Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya seperti meletup-letup.

Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. Oh ya Tuhan, orang-orang yang mengatakan pemuda ini cantik ternyata salah besar. Pemuda ini sangat lah tampan dan keren di mata Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo semakin tertarik padanya.

Dan mungkin pemuda itu juga tertarik pada Kyungsoo karna dengan cepat dia merangkul pinggang ramping milik Kyungsoo kemudian memojokkan Kyungsoo pada dinding elevator yang dingin.

Pipi Kyungsoo mungkin sekarang memerah, tapi dia tetap anak laki-laki yang tidak akan memekik senang ketika seseorang yang dia suka ternyata membalas perasaannya.

"siapa namamu?" ia bertanya pada dengan mata sipitnya yang menjelajahi setiap lekuk wajah manis Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo"

"Kyungsoo─" ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri Kyungsoo, "─panggil aku Baekhyun" lalu dia mencium bibir ranum Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalas ciuman memikat itu dengan tempo yang juga tidak sabaran. Baekhyun menggerayangi pantat gempal Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup celana lalu kemudian sedikit meremasnya.

Lidah mereka saling bermain hingga Kyungsoo merembeskan saliva di ujung bibirnya dengan kedua tangan yang meremas rambut coklat keemasan Baekhyun hingga berantakan.

"umphh eunhh" desahan Kyungsoo memenuhi ruang elevator yang sempit itu.

Baekhyun melepas ciuman mereka, lalu mengecupi rahang Kyungsoo dengan penuh nafsu. "hhh kau sangat manis" puji Baekhyun pada sosok Kyungsoo di hadapannya.

Ya, semanis lidah Baekhyun ketika mengecap lidahnya. Efek rokok yang dia hisap namun justru membuat ciuman mereka semakin intens hingga pintu elevator terbuka otomatis, Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan tidak sabaran.

.

.

.

.

.

Memang benar, jangan menilai orang hanya dari penampilan luarnya. Itu lah yang Kyungsoo pikirkan saat ini.

Meski tubuh Baekhyun tidak lah terlalu seksi, tapi hujaman penisnya begitu kuat menghantam prostat Kyungsoo berkali-kali. Kyungsoo menikmati itu sampai dia tidak sadar sudah berapa liter saliva yang menetes dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo ketika penisnya sibuk menghajar rektum Kyungsoo yang begitu sempit. Ia memang begitu, suka menatap lekat pasangannya saat sedang melakukan ini. ia ingin lihat betapa cantiknya Kyungsoo saat menikmati genjotannya.

"ahh kau menyukainya?" gesekan batang itu semakin kasar pada rektum Kyungsoo.

Tangan Kyungsoo sibuk memainkan putingnya sendiri hingga membengkak dan Baekhyun sangat menyukai pemandangan gratis itu. "ohh ohhh Baekhyun nghh ahh terus" Kyungsoo meracau dalam birahinya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua kaki Kyungsoo dan menahannya, lalu hujaman penis itu semakin leluasa mengenai prostat Kyungsoo di dalam sana. Baekhyun menggeram rendah karna kenikmatan yang tiada taranya ini.

Kyungsoo memekik kencang, prostatnya terasa sudah membengkak namun ini lah bagian yang paling membuatnya melayang: ketika Baekhyun terus menerobos prostatnya namun tangannya juga memanjakan penis Kyungsoo yang sudah menegak dan basah.

Baekhyun terus mengocoknya, menyeringai menatap Kyungsoo yang pipinya memerah padam dengan bibir merah membengkak. "ughh bahkan penismu sangat lucu" goda Baekhyun.

Penis Kyungsoo memerah pada ujungnya, terus mengalirkan precum tanpa henti juga mulai berkedut-kedut segera meledak. "ahh sshh ahh yeahh" desahannya yang berat tapi juga menggoda libido Baekhyun semakin naik dan naik saja.

Baekhyun menekuk kedua kaki Kyungsoo sampai ke dadanya, lalu dia tahan lagi agar hentakan penisnya pada lubang Kyungsoo menjadi leluasa dan brutal.

Bunyi yang lembab dan basah tercipta di ruangan itu.

"akhh Kyungsoo fuck ahh" Baekhyun mengorek lubang Kyungsoo lebih liar dan dalam. Tangannya juga kembali mengocok penis Kyungsoo lebih cepat.

Kyungsoo meremas bantal dibawah kepalanya kuat-kuat, dia tidak tahan dengan penis Baekhyun yang dirasanya semakin membesar di dalam sana lalu mengoyak prostatnya tanpa ampun. "oohh ohh Baekhyun, penuhi lubangku dengan spermamu ahhh" racau Kyungsoo tidak karuan.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo klimaks lebih dulu, cairan putihnya mengalir deras mengenai tangan Baekhyun. dengan usil Baekhyun menjilat tangannya yang dialiri sperma itu.

"hmm.. semanis dirimu, Kyung" ia melanjutkan lagi genjotannya. "erhh sungguh nikmat" Baekhyun mengecupi dada Kyungsoo yang sudah penuh oleh tanda kemerahan sejak tadi.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata menikmati hujaman penis Baekhyun yang sudah lebih parah dari sebelumnya, badannya ikut melonjak-lonjak seiring gerakan penis Baekhyun.

Penis itu berkedut, segera saja Baekhyun menggerakkannya semakin gila sampai lubang Kyungsoo terasa lecet. "ahh yess, aku akan datang Kyung.. erhh"

"Baekhyun oohhh terus, aku ingin spermamu aahhh"

Dan Baekhyun menembakkan spermanya di lubang sempit Kyungsoo. ia menikmati tubuh seksi Kyungsoo yang menggeliat di bawahnya, sudah memejamkan mata untuk pergi ke alam mimpinya. Baekhyun pun terkekeh karna gemas pada pemua manis ini.

"kau betul-betul nikmat, Kyungsoo" ia mencium bibir bengkak Kyungsoo dan melumatnya sebentar.

Benar, jangan menilai seseorang hanya dari penampilan luarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Ga usah dibaca kalau ga suka dengan pairnya.

Thank you, i love you all


End file.
